


Making Up For Lost Time

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Smut, canonverse, hange is only in it briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of growing closer, fighting together, and making love countless times, Eren is just now learning Levi’s birthday... and somehow he is convinced he needs to make it up to his lover for all of those missed birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Ereri Secret Santa Gift for missmissymeira (http://missmissymeira.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you enjoy!

I had never felt like a bigger idiot than in this moment, and that was saying something considering I’d done some pretty dumb things in my lifetime. 

 

“Eren, honestly. How could you not know for this long?!” Hanji exclaimed, clicking their tongue in disapproval. I felt a hot blush spread over my cheeks, giving away my embarrassment just like that. 

 

“I guess I’ve just never really thought much about birthdays… which I suppose is ironic in this world, huh?” I choked out awkwardly. How was I supposed to know that Levi’s birthday was December 25th? It’s not like anyone had ever told me… then again I should have asked a long time ago. He had been by my side since the day the scouting legion promised to keep watch over me. Many may view him as a cold and harsh person, but I could tell he wasn’t. Even when he had beaten me bloody in front of an entire room of people, there was no maliciousness in his actions. We have fought side-by-side countless times, he had saved me so many times, and we had been lovers for several years now. That made me look like an even bigger asshole than before.

 

Not only that, but knowing that Hanji and Erwin and all of them already knew… something about it irritated me and made me feel a little jealous that they knew more about him than I did.

 

They clicked their tongue again. “Eren, Eren, Eren. What am I going to do about you?” I glanced at them, recognizing that dangerous glint in their eyes. That was most definitely my cue to get out of there. I’d learned how to get out of situations like this over the years.

 

“Well, I need to get to my cleaning duties. You know how unforgiving Corporal Levi can be about those kinds of things.” I chuckled nervously, rising from my seat and making my way towards the door.

 

“Mm, I bet you would enjoy your punishment too much.” Was their cheeky reply and I felt my cheeks turn a burning bright red. Levi and I didn’t exactly advertise the fact that we were lovers, so how the hell did she even-? Then again, this was Hanji. They never ceased to amaze me since the moment I’d met them. I didn’t respond or even glance behind me. I let out the breath I didn’t even know I’d been holding the moment the door closed behind me. I didn’t really have cleaning duty, I’d finished that hours ago, but it got me out of the room at least.

 

“Oi, brat, what are you doing?” The all-too-familiar voice announced his identity before I even had a chance to look. 

 

“C-corporal. I, uh, was just going to find something to clean.” I lied. I was a terrible liar, I knew this, my ears even turned red when I lied, I wasn’t even sure why I had lied, but somehow it felt weird telling the truth.

 

His steely gray eyes narrowed. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Now what were you really doing?” He asked suspiciously and I gulped. I pointed towards the door behind me.

 

“I was just talking to Hanji.” I explained and I could tell by the slight shift in his body that he was curious as to what we discussed, but as usual he maintained that blank face and pretended as if he wasn’t.

 

“Tch. That shitty four eyes is filling your head with more garbage, I take it.” He replied, his eyes narrowing. I shook my head.

 

“No, I just had some questions.” I respond. I needed to get out of here. His birthday was the day after tomorrow and I wanted to do something special for him. I wasn’t sure what, I just knew that I wanted to do  _ something _ .

 

“Tch.” Was his response. He gave my hair a small ruffle before moving on. That made me smile. He wasn’t very good at showing affection most of the time, but that was enough for me.

 

\---

 

It was totally and completely suicidal. I knew he probably wouldn’t go for it.

I was going to do it anyways. I wasn’t called suicidal bastard for nothing, after all.

 

I collected my courage and knocked on Levi’s door. He responded with a clear and quick, “Enter.” He sounded irritated, it was kind of late, but his look softened ever-so-slightly when he realized it was just me. “I wasn’t expecting you, Eren.” He commented. 

 

“I just wanted to come by and wish you a happy birthday.” I said brightly, fidgeting with my hands nervously behind me. He snorted.

 

“So that’s what shitty four eyes was filling your mind with the other day. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He murmured, running a hand through his silky raven hair, emitting a soft sigh. He dropped his hands between his legs where he sat on the edge of his bed. Something about it was just too appealing and I stepped forward, taking one of his hands and pressing my lips so his fingers which were rough and calloused, but to me they were beautiful. Even the ugliest parts of him were beautiful to me simply because they were a part of him. 

 

I could tell this action surprised him. I never took the initiative for things like this. “What are you doing?” He asked, forgetting to include a profane nickname in his surprise.

 

“Making up for all of those birthdays I missed.” I replied, pushing him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. God, he was perfect. His hair was a perfect mess as it fell upon the bed, his pale skin, those gray eyes, the way his grey eyes were slightly wide as he watched me, the firmness of his body… I had to fight the urge to rut my hips down into his and he knew it, I could tell by the smirk that suddenly appeared on his lips.

 

“Feeling bold, I see.” He remarked, unmoving underneath of me. That was as good as permission in my opinion and I brought my lips crashing down onto his and I was met with almost as much enthusiasm. While not very good with showing affection on a day to day basis, he certainly knew his way around in bed and I had enjoyed that for several years. Well, now it was my turn to take charge.

 

I pulled out of the kiss and gently pressed kisses along his jaw and into the curve of his neck. “Eager today, aren’t we.” He smirked and I blushed. Did I really seem that eager? I pushed the thought away. I didn’t care. This was his birthday present for the time being and I wanted it to be memorable.

 

“Sshh.” I hushed him and stole another kiss from his lips, gently rolling my hips over his, my growing erection brushing up against his own. He took a deep breath but did not react other than that. I smiled. He wasn’t going to make this easy, but I wasn’t about to give up.

 

Thankfully, he had already removed his gear straps and was only in pants and a shirt so I slid my rough hands under the fabric of his shirt, exploring his chest gently while leaving trails of kisses on his neck and jaw. My hands found a nipple and rolled it between my thumb and index. I pinched it gently and he took in another, sharper, breath which I captured with my own mouth as I pinched it again and he responded in a similar manner.

 

My hands traveled lower and I tugged at the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his head and tossing it to the side, unconcerned with its exact whereabouts as I returned my attention to his perfectly sculpted chest. God, he was perfect. Even with all of the dark scars that split his beautiful ivory skin and the deep callouses covering his torso from the 3d maneuvering device, I could not draw my eyes away from him.

 

“You act like you’ve never see me shirtless.” He remarked from under me, clearly amused.

 

“I just can’t get over how perfectly amazing you are.” I whispered back in a low voice, my confidence having been boosted by the removal of his shirt. I leaned down and took a nipple in my mouth, gently sucking and nipping at it until I could feel both his member and his nipples standing at attention, his breathing slightly uneven from the attention.

 

“I’ve been paying attention, Corporal.” I smirked, pecking his lips before leaving a trail of kisses as i pulled myself lower. My fingers slipping into the waistband of his pants and I pulled them down slowly, my gaze never leaving his face as I did so and he watched me, his grey eyes hungry and slightly clouded with his growing lust. 

 

Before long, his pants and boxers quickly joined the discarded shirt and I gently nipped the inside of Levi’s thigh, giving it a sensual lick and stopping just short of his erect member. Levi’s hands twitched, almost as if in anticipation. I repeated the motion, slowly, a few more times before I was interrupted by Levi’s voice.

 

“Don’t you think you’re a bit overdressed?” He asked, propping himself up onto his elbows so he could see me better, a smirk present on that beautiful face of his. I couldn’t help but find myself blushing a little as I realized that I was still completely dressed and I gave him a sheepish nod. 

 

Sitting up and slowly removing my own clothes, knowing full well that he was watching my every movement with hungry eyes. Somehow, the mere thought caused my growing erect to throb and press painfully against my pants until they were removed. I gave a relieved sigh as it sprung free of its confines.

 

I gave myself a few relaxed pumps before turning my gaze back to Levi, my confidence building as I crawled up between his legs, gently nipping and sucking at the delicate skin of his thighs. I was rewarded with a small breathy gasp and I smiled, working my way up and giving his member a slow and sensual lick, pausing to watch him for a moment, his grey eyes locked onto mine.

 

I repeated my motion and his eyes flickered shut briefly. I smirked before slowly covering it with my mouth, starting slow at first before setting a slightly more vigorous pace. It wasn’t long before he was clutching my brown hair with his pale hands and his breathing sped up. I didn’t stop until he finally spoke, “oh, fuck.” He gasped and I released him. He shot me a rather annoyed look. I smirked.

 

“It only gets better.” I murmur, but my heart was racing. The nerves were finally catching up to me. I leaned forward and captured his mouth with mine almost feverishly, the kiss was fierce and passionate like so many we had shared before. But I didn’t want this to be like any other time we had been together, I wanted this to be special.

 

“Does it now?” He mused with a chuckle as we pulled away, slightly breathless. I only grinned, covering his body with my own so there was hardly a part of our bodies that did not touch. I pressed my lips to his jaw and his neck in turn, lining his member up with myself. I had already prepared myself beforehand. This was about him and I didn’t want to have to take the time to waste it on preparing myself.

 

“Can I?” I asked, waiting for his permission before I went any further. It was always something he had done with me. He nodded, reaching for my ass with his hands and I couldn’t help but blush a little. I’d never taken charge like this.

Carefully, I lowered myself onto him and the moment he slipped inside I heard a small moan as my own head fell forward in pleasure and shock as he filled me. I didn’t think I would ever get used to the sensation of him inside of me. 

 

I continued to lower myself until he was sheathed all of the way inside of me before pulling back up again and riding him slowly and sensually, each of us grasping at each other. I bent down to kiss him. The kiss was gentle but passionate, perfectly sweet. 

 

It wasn’t long before the the slow pace I had set sped up and our slow kiss had become fierce and rough, my body moving down to meet his thrust. I had to pull of of the kiss and use my arms to support myself. “Oh, god… mm… Levi…” I couldn’t help but moan as he thrust up into me , my hands gripping the bedsheets below us. 

 

“So…. perfect… Eren…” He growled deeply, grabbing my hips to bring me even closer, if that was even possible. I let out a loud moan at his words and they pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Eren… Eren... I’m close…” He practically shouted, our pace was rough and wild, but we were both loving it as we shouted and moaned, each of us revelling in the others pleasure. 

 

It wasn’t long before Eren bent forward, his muscles stiffening as he came over both of their chests and the sight of Eren finishing pushed Levi to release his seed inside of Eren.

 

They both lay panting against on another, sticky with sweat and cum and tangled in Levi’s bedsheets, but sharing in the after-bliss together. It took a while before either of them caught their breath enough to speak.

 

“That was… new.” Levi commented, looking up at Eren who was still on top of him and he smiled lazily, placing a gentle kiss on Levi’s nose.

  
“That’s because I never knew before but… Happy Birthday.”


End file.
